


Dark Memories

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Geek & Sundry, Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Refrenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Tanner/Kayden, Mentions of Tanner/Sat, horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 3 and 4 - AU Kayden's POV reflection of Episode 4.





	Dark Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes <3 Enjoy. Short drabble that came to mind :)

Kayden stalked off needing to cool off after the argument between the group ignoring Sat’s calls for him to come back.

 

He could feel his hands shaking which he was thankful the group had assumed was through anger but really it shook due to the fear he felt gripping his body. He stalked off to a nearby tree so he was still in sight of the group but enough on his own that he could let a long shaky breath, closing his eyes trying to fight the fear away.

 

It didn’t succeed. Kayden remembered seeing Tanner fire arrow after arrow at each approaching creature, hearing the sickening but satisfying crunch of the steel connecting into bone and shattering it before he heard the bodies fall and crumple to the ground near Tanners feet.

 

Kayden had reached out to help him but at the exact moment Tanner had glanced back with a darkened glare.

 

“No. Especially not you. You know what you did to her.” The two had locked eyes for what seemed forever before Tanner broke the gaze notching another arrow and taking aim.

 

_Fucking try hard._

_Always trying to be the fucking hero of the story._

_You self-righteous bastard._

 

A triumphant cry distracted Kayden as the women had managed to free an opening and began to scramble through. It was as Kaydan had helped Sat scramble through the gap, Kayden had turned to Tanner with every intention of grabbing his self-righteous ass out when Tanner had crumpled to the floor now overwhelmed by the creatures.

 

Tanner furiously fought the horde off of him and he managed to roll onto knees, his eyes now fixed on something behind Kayden.

 

Kayden nearly missed the sentence that came out of his mouth almost wordless when a creature wrapped an elongated hand around his throat and the other pushed him down to the cavern floor.

 

“I love you, Sat….”

 

Kayden watched frozen as the creatures began tearing flesh from bone. He could still hear the blood-curdling scream Tanner had made as the creatures ripped open his throat until all that could be heard was bone snapping into twigs.

 

The creatures high pitch wail seemed to knock Kayden out of his staring and he quickly scrambled through the gap before giving the rocks around the opening a solid kick causing the area to cave in, the last sight being Tanner’s emaciated remains now satiating the creatures hunger for now.

 

Tanner’s final words to Kayden seemed to echo in his mind and seemed to mix in with the voice he had heard earlier before in the caves.

 

_You know what you did to her._

**_Bring it to me._ **

****

_Especially not you._

**_Help me cleanse this world._ **

****

No.

 

**_Watch it all turn to ash…._ **

****

**_He didn’t want you…_ **

****

**_He wanted her…_ **

****

**_I want you…_ **

****

**_Be at my side and we can show him what he could’ve had._ **

****

Memories of Tanner **arguing** with Kayden, **accusing him** , **smirking** when he manipulated Kaydan into slapping himself for his own sadistic pleasure.

 

The look of disdain he received from Tanner when Sat and Kaydan had returned from trees after having a quick joint.

 

The look of sadness Tanner had written across his **fucking** face when he looked at Sat when she broke down as he wrapped his coat around her.

 

The triumphant **smile** when he had found that **fucking** bow and arrows in the cavern to the last ending smile he had given Sat and not him.

 

That **smug fucking asshole** had been the one keeping them together and now they were falling apart because he had to be the big damn hero.

 

He had been the one to save them but now the **fucker** was dead for it and Kayden **fucking** missed him.

 

Suddenly the fear slipped away and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks quickly realising he had been quietly sobbing almost uncontrollably.

 

He missed Tanner.

 

He missed the way his lips curled into a snarl when Kayden had managed to rile him up and made the pit of his stomach churn. Watching his hands ball into fists ready to punch Kayden if he continued to push Tanners buttons.

 

But now he was fucking gone and he had left Kaydan behind. He desperately wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, refusing to have anyone see him like this.

 

If Tanner had loved Sat that was fine by Kayden. But Kayden still loved him (and Sat of course) so he was going to do right by him and finish this shit, once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to go for a darker angle with more description but I guess I can't much more descriptive then what actually happened to Tanner so..... yeah
> 
> Can't wait to see what happens next :) See you fellow Dread watchers :)
> 
> Comments are welcome


End file.
